


I Need You To Help Me Through Uncertainty

by Shannonwrites



Series: if you love me don't let go [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Paddling, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Blaine, blaine is basically just being a brat okay?, happy ending bc i love my fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:19:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shannonwrites/pseuds/Shannonwrites
Summary: Blaine is worried about the future and acts out in hopes of gaining Kurt's attention. Kurt will always put him in his place.
I suck at summaries okay?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So since I loved writing my first piece so much, I've decided to make this into a series. So if you have any prompts or request for this series, just let me know and i'll usually most happily write it. It's a canon series but has my personal spin on things.

Blaine knew when he was being a brat, and he knew that Kurt knew when he was being a brat. Sometimes there was a reason behind it, other times he simply felt bratty. He knew that was why his Dom was there to put him in his place.

But Blaine felt extra bratty recently. He knew deep down that it was because he knew his Dom would be leaving for New York soon, he had every bit of faith that Kurt would go (even if it was a little unclear right now). He knew that once Kurt was away, his time would have to be split and although it was possible, it would be hard for Blaine’s submissive needs to be satisfied while Kurt was gone. 

He took a bite of the cheesecake left out on the side. (It wasn't meant for Blaine. He was pretty sure it was actually Finn’s but that wasn't really the front of his mind.) he knew Kurt would be home soon and that he'd see him eat the cheesecake. He and Kurt had a strict food regime that they followed together. Being healthy was one of Blaine’s top rules, one that in usual circumstance he'd WANT to follow. He loved being fit and healthy, but today it just didn't matter to him. If he really just wanted a bite of cheesecake he could've text Kurt, odds were that his Dom would say yes. But he didn't.

And so when his Dom walked in, he wasn't surprised to see the flash of frustration pass through Kurt’s eyes. Nor the sheer anger that he held when Blaine so plainly took another bite in front of him. 

Though he did almost fall to his knees when Kurt strode over to him, the need was almost too much to handle. Almost.

“Hey Kurt, you have a good day?” Blaine asked, and he knew that was the final straw. To disobey him was one thing, but to do so with such confidence and integrity was another.

“Go to my room, strip and stand in the corner.” Was all Kurt greeted him with. It was in such a low, demanding tone that even when he was in the brattiest of moods he wouldn't be able to disobey.

The correct thing to do would have been a reply of ‘yes sir.’ But Blaine simply turned and went to do as asked. 

When he entered Kurt’s room he stripped bare and placed himself in the corner. His head leaned against the wall and he sighed slightly. He hated having to wait in the corner. It was boring and it always took too long, his legs would start to cramp and he'd get restless. He heard the kettle boil and groaned softly, he'd be standing in that corner for a while. Though deep down he knew he earned it, and he knew it was best his Dom cooled off before coming to deal with him. 

When Kurt finally came into the room, Blaine estimated about half an hour later, Blaine’s entire body relaxed. He always felt more comfortable with his Dom stood by him. As surreal as that sounded knowing Kurt was going to punish him. 

“I'm surprised you haven't moved. I was sure with your behavior recently you'd be idly sat reading through one of my magazines.” Kurt commented. And a small whimper left Blaine before he could help it. It meant that he had done good, but hadn't quite earned back the title of a good boy yet. 

“Turn around and come here.” Kurt said, Blaine didn't hesitate to obey this time. He hurried out of the corner and stood by Kurt, his head hanging. “Kneel Blaine.”

Blaine was relieved as he instantly dropped to his knees. He had been hoping Kurt would say that. 

Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair. “I'm going to spank you.” He told him decisively. “And then we're going to talk and then I'm going to bring the paddle out. And you have lost all orgasm privilege for the next week. Understand?” He asked.

Blaine whimpered but nodded his head. “Yes sir.” He had received far worse before, but it didn't make this feel any easier. 

“And you're not allowed to cum for the foreseeable future, until you've redeemed yourself and proven that you can be my good boy.” Kurt’s voice left no room for complaints and Blaine’s head hung lower than before. 

“Yes sir.” He repeated, though a slight whine to his voice came this time. Kurt didn't have the heart to reprimand him for it. He looked so pitiful and orgasm denial was something Blaine struggled with. He’d let the younger boy whine for a moment.

“Come on then, up you come.” Kurt ordered, patting his lap. “Over my knees.” 

Blaine hesitantly stood and draped himself over his dom’s knees. “I'm sorry sir.” He apologized and Kurt knew it was sincere. They had been doing this long enough that Blaine knew a simple apology wouldn't get him out of a spanking.

Blaine hesitated for only a moment before he draped himself over his dom's knees. “How many am I getting?” He asked. 

Kurt delivered a sharp swat to his right cheek and Blaine jumped with surprise, a yelp escaping him. “What on earth has lead you to believe that you've earned the right to know?” Kurt asked.

“I-I didn't...I- I'm sorry sir.” Blaine whimpered, his voice cracking as he spoke. 

“I’m not sure if you’re truly sorry Blaine, or if you’re just sorry you’ve gotten yourself into this position.” Kurt mused, more for effect than for truly believing it and rubbed the reddening mark on Blaine’s bottom. 

“May I speak sir?” Blaine asked, wanting to avoid as many unnecessary spanks as possible.

“Of course. You don’t need to ask for permission right now.” Kurt assured Blaine. 

“Thank you, sir. I just wanted to say that I am truly sorry. Not only for myself being in this position but for what I’ve done. I want to make sure you believe my apology.” 

Kurt stopped his rubbing to reach up and card his fingers through Blaine’s curls. “I know pet, I know. And once we have this out of the way all will be forgiven. It always will be.” 

Blaine took a shaky breath and nodded, his hand gripping Kurt's leg. Kurt took his hand away from Blaine and paused a few moments, signaling it was about to start before swinging his arm forwards, his hand connecting with Blaine’s rear, a loud slapping sound echoing the room. Though he had to give it to Blaine, apart from thrusting forwards and a wince, he didn't make much sound. “One sir?” He bit his lip uncertainly, Kurt hadn't told him to count, but a lot of the time he was expected to.

“It's okay pet, you don't have to count.” Kurt then started spanking properly, not quite a routine for it. Apart from mostly focusing on his sit spots, wanting Blaine to feel it for a while. Once he was satisfied with the redness of his sit spots, he moved to his thighs, making the back of them a faint red too. He didn't go as hard as he would if Blaine was just getting a spanking, the paddling would bring out the bright redness. His aim was never to bruise his boy. Kurt landed the last swat with more of a sting.

Blaine was softly crying, his hands clenched in fists in effort to not reach back. Kurt rubbed his bottom for a minute and his heart all but broke when Blaine flinched at the contact. “Shh pet. That part’s finished.” He carefully pulled Blaine up to sit in his lap, placing his bottom to hang off his thighs as to not irritate it.

“I'm sorry.” Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, his tears slowly stopping from the comfort of Kurt’s embrace.

Kurt gently wiped the last of his tears away. “Are you ready to talk yet pet?” He asked.

Blaine squirmed in his lap and nodded. “Yes sir.” 

Kurt still kept a tight hold of him, knowing Blaine was more open when he was being cuddled by Kurt. “You knew what you were doing today didn't you? You were purposefully acting out instead of talking to me, and that is what has gotten you a very sore bum and has lost you the privilege of an orgasm.” His voice was stern and sharp, more to let Blaine know he wouldn't tolerate this behavior again.

A blush appeared on Blaine’s cheeks and he looked down. “I'm sorry sir.” He felt tears starting to build in his eyes again and he blinked away them away, not wanting to cry right now. “I just- I needed to be dominated by you. And I know I could have gone about it another way but I didn’t really think it through, I suppose. We've been doing this long enough for me to know better.” 

Kurt rubbed his back and frowned. “So if all you needed was to be dominated, why act out? All you had to do was ask and this afternoon could have been very different.” 

“Because I- you're leaving me Kurt. I don't want to be left. And of course I fully support you and your career, and I know you're so much more than a small town. But you're also my dom and my boyfriend. I love you Kurt, but I'm scared.” 

“Oh Blaine.” Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “It doesn't matter where I am or what I'm doing, I'm always going to love you and be your dom. You mean the world to me and nothing is going to change that. Ever.” He let his thumb brush across Blaine’s cheek. “But Blaine you need to talk to me. There's only so much I can guess. I'm a scene if I don't read the signals and push you too far, would you let me keep going? Despite how much you're getting hurt?”

Blaine quickly shook his head. “No sir. I'd safeword.”

“Exactly, life's like that too. If it becomes too much, you have to tell me. So we can stop what we're doing and talk it through. Don't do this, don't act up so you get in trouble. That's not the way we handle things.” He pressed a kiss to the side of Blaine’s head. “You'll always be the one for me Blaine.”

Blaine smiled at him and rested his head on his shoulder. “You'll always be the one for me too, sir.” 

Kurt rubbed Blaine’s shoulders. “Good. But right now you're due the second half of your punishment.” 

Blaine groaned at the words and hid his face in Kurt’s shoulders. “Do I have to?” He whined.

“I can always up it to the cane if you'd prefer?” Kurt’s words had Blaine instantly scrambling to lay on the bed with his knees pressed to his chest, his position for every paddling. “Sorry sir.”

Kurt rubbed his back and pulled the paddle off the bed. “After this we can go and snuggle and watch a film, which I will definitely tease you through. You'll be getting twenty and then we can go.” 

Blaine nodded and closed his eyes as he tried to keep his body relaxed for the first hit. “Okay sir, thank you sir.”

“Good boy. There's no need to count again, I will do it for you.” He raised the paddle and the first swat cracked down on him. He tensed his arms, trying hard to keep his hands on his knees and not let them drop with the pain. The paddling had more of an order. Two to his right thigh, two to his left thigh, two to his left cheek, two to his right cheek and then two to the center of his bum, then repeat. 

The last five hits were the hardest, causing Blaine to arch his back off the bed. He felt the tears rolling down his cheek and the onslaught of apologies falling from his lips. Kurt landed the last swat and he let his legs drop to the bed. “Thank you, sir.” He choked out through a sob. 

“It's okay, my boy. My good boy.” He cooed and helped Blaine up. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Do you wanna move downstairs and watch a film?” He asked once the tears had slowed to a soft whimper

Blaine nodded his head. “When is everyone getting back?” He asked.

“Not for a good few hours yet. We have the evening to ourselves.” 

“Could I maybe kneel for some of the movie? I just need it, if that's okay?” Blaine bit his lip with uncertainty.

“Of course Blaine. You never have to ask to kneel.” He pressed a kiss to Blaine’s lips and smiled. “Come on, I want to see if I can find the vibrating cock ring while you choose a movie.”

Blaine stepped off Kurt’s lap and his brow furrowed. “How is it possible to hate someone and love them beyond belief at the same time?” 

“Sweet torture.” Kurt replied with a simple, sweet laugh. One that Blaine reciprocated.


End file.
